Kitsune no Zenko
by RememberMe-soon
Summary: A nine tailed fox gains his tails by living a thousand years before being granted its greatest power. Kurama, born with nine tails, would never be granted this gift by Oinari, until he earned his tails. When sealed within the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, his due-time cuts short when Naruto dies. Shinigami takes his soul, and Oinari casts him back to repeat. Has he found his path out?
1. Prologue: Jin

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story. All constructive criticism is appreciated.

Prologue: Jin

* * *

Thirty-seven. It was the nearest he approached before being fully taken by the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki cast between himself and Naruto by the Yondaime Hokage. The seal was a bastard to break and unlike most containment seals it truly resulted in the kitsune's death due to the connection to Shinigami. The smug prick was always glad to take up the power of his soul knowing the Kyuubi, Kitsune no Yako of Mt. Oinari was a portion of another greater being, Juubi, Hitotsu Okami. All kami, above all else, sought to gain more power than their peers. Death was no exception. He claimed Kurama for all he was worth. If doing so created a great imbalance to the world, it wasn't the Shinigami's problem.

His only saving grace was the offense Oinari took on his behalf. When the old man set about creating the Bijuu, he was wise enough to make each in a likeness that would flatter the gods. It ensured the corresponding Kami acted so that the Bijuu were reborn into the world and kept Hititsu Okami's production of the world's chakra in check. Even if it meant cheating Death, Space, and Time, he would be revived and given another chance. The Kami couldn't break the Shinigami's seal, but the god could attempt to bypass it. Oinari pressed the reset button on Time to before Shinigami ever had his claim on Kurama's power.

Unfortunately, Oinari was never too good with manipulating Time, and Kurama was given only the barest of time to change his events. Despite being a kitsune, Kurama was a Yako, a wild fox. He never took Oinari's Oath to become one of his Zenko messengers, and under the many standard's of Oinari, he never earned the power bestowed a true kyuubi kitsune. So he was aided out of obligation and given only the minimal amount of time and effort to save himself.

So after each of Naruto's deaths, Kurama would be reset within the moments before the Yondaime placed the seal. The cycle of having moments before being trapped once again was infuriating. Stuck in the same position repeatedly, he hated everyone for it. The seal, the Yondaime, the brat, all had equal blame for his hate because, while he was forever stuck within the same tiresome events, they were blissfully unaware.

He tried destroying all things that involved the seal at first, but the Yondaime would always outmaneuver him, Kushina would always trap him, and when he went after the child -both would step in and stop his assault.

He tried fleeing the scene or even destroying himself to circumvent the process; it only delayed events by a decade at most, and the masked man would attempt the same plot. Kurama was still sealed within Fuuin Shiki again, just under even less favorable conditions. At the end of those lives, Oinari returned him back to when Yondaime could first use the damn thing. How gracious of him.

The boy was never corrupted into releasing the seal. He poked and prodded many times and though many lives at his psyche but the most he ever accomplished was killing them both far too early. It grew tiresome and eventually he accepted his lot. He only fell asleep in the sewer of the boys mind and took stabs at the boy's weaknesses when obvious holes appeared and the Yondaime stepped in when he got close. It was half-hearted in that life anyways, because he knew everything would be reset. However, in only that life and for the first time everything in Kurama's viewpoint changed.

_"You aren't a monster fox anymore. You're one of my teammates from Konoha… Kurama."_

The kid had to go around saying sentimental shit like that. It shifted so many things he'd forgotten back into focus. His life, will, and goals he had long before his hatred for mankind was formed. It wasn't about him vs. them. It was about finding peace and acceptance of himself and the world as a whole. The words were cheesy as hell if spoken aloud, but far better than sitting in a cesspool of self-pity and loathing. Those words were proactive and a dream.

It was also when he first reached his closest to his goal, thirty-seven. He came thirty-seven years short of reaching the age of one thousand in any natural life. Naruto lived a full life to the age of eighty-four and Kurama learned many things about the potential future he never witnessed before. The elemental nations, people, and even jutsus were a new experience he wasn't allowed. As an ally to Uzumaki Naruto, he was capable of seeing a world he could influence and touch, albeit even if indirectly.

So within the next repeat of lives, Kurama shifted away from self to something foreign, benevolence. He didn't rage against his captor and afforded himself a greater ability to experience to potential of the world. He learned to utilize different skills and jutsus. After altering his captor a few times using his own chakra with fuuinjutsu, he learned the mechanics of certain bloodlines. Lastly he went about learning the social cues of humans, events changed the most, or most entertaining, by altered choice of friends and lovers.

Not every life was a happy or even long but Kurama could hope that this path would lead him closer to achieving all goals and a dream. First, he would become free of the Shinigami's hold and later he could reach a natural age of one thousand. He technically lived thousands more than necessary but Oinari was as stubborn as he was and nothing counted except for a natural life.

Kurama was unsure what Oinari would grant him if he reached the milestone. Perhaps, the all-sight promised in a few legends or nothing but being acknowledged as having a right to owning his nine tails. For better or worse, he would see the future that lay beyond the death of Naruto; and admittedly, he would much prefer one where Naruto lasted to the thirty-seven mark of his life.

So Kurama spent several years after contemplating a plan. He collaborated, all his knowledge, with his jinchuriki and the two souls also held within Fuuin Shiki. When properly approached, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina both could be quite clever and even devious in when configuring how to escape the eternal time-loop.

He would experience the world using his own senses and protect those who were allies and close friends. Maybe even, he would be able to change his own name, Kurama, the Kyuubi, Kitsune no Zenko of Mt. Oinari.

* * *

Authors Note: I am quite unsure of where this story has come from but it showed up within my mind and successfully transferred onto my computer documents. So here you go! It feels expositional or even like a overly large summary for the lack of character interaction. That's not my intent, as I have tried adding his interactions with Minato and inner dialogue in this first potion, but then the bare back-story clashed with the pace of the next portion. So by definition and feel, it's more of a prologue than a chapter. This story is an exploration and explanation of the aggravations of Kurama's past and future goals.

I'm not sure why I'm empathetic toward the giant fox but I feel many people ignore the reason for why he may change from evil bastard behavior to that of benevolence. I really like the idea of him being helpful and changing destiny for himself and Naruto, but I still cringe at the fanon use of Kurama being a female and/or suddenly likening Naruto as his/her "Kit". Just wanting him to be good is not justification enough to portray him that way.

So I began to think out, what would the great and powerful Kurama wish to achieve in his long life? Why did Rikudo Sennin create him and as a kitsune specifically? Why name him Kurama? What would cause this character to grow and evolve? My answer is time-travel, sort of.

Time-travel, by its very nature is a paradox, for all characters and events involved and Kurama's evasion of Fuuin Shiki will derail canon and all other time-lines and character developments where he was previously sealed. It's an unknown but a freedom the character would seek and with many years of experience has an educated guess of what may happen afterward. He is not omnipotent just very clever about forming a future that would suit him, however not guess every twist and WILL make mistakes.

As a writer, I appreciate a way to deviate from canon so that the story and characters can morph into my own designs. This story's center is not about Naruto suddenly winning against his foes, getting the girl, or being crazy badass and becoming Hokage. Naruto's story is Kishimoto's but this is about Kurama's turn to make his own destiny and find peace. He is trying a hand at benevolence but still for selfish reasons. So not entirely Good!Kurama but he is departed from his former malevolent self. Philosophical blah, blah... maybe, but what I'm interested in writing. I'll end my rambles now -_-;

I will be using Japanese terms, phrases. and honorifics throughout my story. I firmly believe if you read for this fandom but haven't caught on to what Dattebayo means, then you're either slow or stubborn. I won't be using full sentences and will provide a glossary at the bottom of the chapter for those uncommonly known words, namely jutsus.

**Glossary:**

**Bijuu** – tailed beast

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Fuuin Shiki)– Eight Divinations Seal Style**- a Fuuinjutsu(seal technique) used in conjunction with Shiki Fuujin to seal Kurama , the jutsu attached Kurama's soul onto Naruto's life force, which allowed the two jutsu to leak chakra into Naruto's own chakra

**Inari Okami (Oinari)** - The deity of rice and a major Shinto kami. Closely associated with various Shinto deities of food, Inari can be depicted in either male or female form.

**Kitsune** – spirit fox

**Kurama **– a name meaning 'nine lama' (lama – monk or guru)

**Kyuubi** – nine-tails

**Jin – **An oath of Oinari; meaning the fact or quality of benevolence (desire to do 'good' toward others)

**Juubi** – ten tailed bijuu; given name Ame no Hitotsu no Kami (Hitotsu Okami) is the creator of the world and living source of all chakra

**Shiki Fuujin** – corpse spirit sealing- a Fuuinjutsu (seal technique) that calls Shinigami with the proper hand seals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for removing the soul from his intended target

**Shinigami **– Death God

**Okami (Kami)**– used to signify a god or multiple gods

**Yako (also Yoko)** - literally _field or wild foxes _(also called _nogitsune_) tend to be mischievous or even malicious

**Zenko** - literally _good foxes_, are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Oinari; they are sometimes simply called _Inari foxes_

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story. All constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thank You


	2. Shiki

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story. All constructive criticism is appreciated.

Chapter 1: Shiki

* * *

Really, what the hell was blowing off one of his toes going to accomplish? Stupid shinobi. It was just going to regenerate like the last three times. He found it difficult enough to fight the urge to pounce on them like mice. No, not like mice, mankind was less intelligent. Mice had enough of a sense of self preservation to not go running toward a creature a thousand times their size. As much as he wanted to put the little prick in his place, he had more important things to accomplish.

He felt the sharingan's genjutsu release his mind not too long ago, and soon Namikaze Minato would be free to begin the events that would lead to Shiki Fuujin. So instead of reacting on his natural impulse to lash out, he retreated into the inner levels of his consciousness placed by Rikudo Sennin. He opened the circular seal array where he stood by his fellow Bijuu, in both past and future, onto the forest floor.

He scanned his designated area marked by a series of symbols that represented everything that he was made to be, a divine path taken from the whole of a former kami.

He could never achieve anything with that path, because the only way to hold onto it was to lose his memories and knowledge for a virtue that would only be ruined again. So instead, he redirected his purpose onto those he held responsible for his ruin. He corrupted mankind and then promptly destroyed them for becoming corrupted. It was much easier than facing his setback.

Kurama placed his forepaws around one symbol that defined his path and began to twitch his tails and formed the necessary movements to reform his chakra. He had learned from Chomei that it was possible to change their virtues from one unachievable definition to another by replacing it for another of the same meaning. Confusing as it sounded, it still worked. It was how a seven tailed grub-worm changed his form to that of a rhinoceros beetle.

He was a lucky bastard, much like his annoying speeches over the luck of the number seven claimed. Having tampered with the definition of his own existence, he could have easily destroyed himself if he placed a wrong kanji. Even in the futures where Chomei allied with Naruto, the bug was never suited to his original concept, Humility. Grace, however, the bug could achieve. The two were similar but encompassed different aspects, however equally corruptible. Kurama only needed to do the same for himself.

He concentrated and poured everything into altering the symbol, ignoring the line of shinobi just outside the seal. Without knowing its purpose, they were hesitant in approaching him now. Instead, they began coordinating earth jutsus to break up the seal. It wouldn't work but, hey, they could try.

Red lines of chakra surged through the entire circle and ripped through anything that obscured the design, scorching the ground and burning the canopy in a flash. Likely, the other eight were feeling his use of the seal. Maybe they would wake their jinchuriki counterparts in warning, but only Chomei would know of what he was actually doing. That alone could change a lot of upcoming events but he really didn't care. He wasn't going to dance around a set of events for nostalgia's sake. No. The more trouble he caused for the masked psychotic moron the better.

The energy swirled towards the center, changing from a menacing red to bright yellow and then back toward his direction. The characters pulsed to life and began to rearrange to his purpose. It lit up the sky similar to daylight and forced his eyes to readjust to the light. He could make out a large figure of a toad in front of him now. He hoped the Yondaime would only try to discern what he was doing before acting.

Another pulse and the chakra became almost white in color and washed out the sight of his surroundings. He concentrated on the effect of his change. He did not want to become stronger or become anything different than himself. Not really. He wanted a method to embody his new path. He wanted to simplify and yet remain himself, but still needed a way to hide in plain sight. He needed a mask.

He focused on a human image he found suitable. He shoved down all his malicious chakra into his core until he had only the base of his reserves and dwindled it down to an appropriate human range. He removed every possible fox trait, ears, tail, and scent. Only his eyes would remain, but that could be given a suitable excuse.

The process was painful and disorienting as his form shrank down to a level he never experienced firsthand. Being devoured by Shinigami felt worse, if only marginally. His conscious shoved into the form. There was a heavy feeling in his stomach from the condensed chakra that made him want to vomit. He grit his teeth and ignored it. The light from the seal would fade and everyone's blindness to what was happening would end. He didn't want to be standing in the same place when that happened. He would reveal his true identity but not to the entire shell-shocked village of shinobi. Plus, he was naked.

So, he formed the hand signs and created a Henge to give him the most basic of shinibi clothing with a few adjustments of looking disshevled from prolonged battle. If he was lucky, the shinobi would mistake his departure for a release of a summoning. He rushed backwards from where his true form once stood, his existence forgotten. He watched as the dust settled, taking his old life with it. From this point forward, he could no longer be the nine-tailed fox.

Now wasn't the time to think about that, not when he had to convince the gathering forces of Konoha he was no less human than they were. Damn, would that be difficult. By all appearances, he was human but his true form was buried, not destroyed. He made a glance up toward where the Yondaime still stood atop the toad Gambunta, whom he now had to admit now looked far more imposing from this new perspective. The seal master was the bane of his existence for so long and he dreaded the outcome if he failed to convince the young Hokage. He had only the confusion of the night's events to cover himself in a well crafted lie.

He set to move toward the large figure but was abruptly slowed down by the imbalance of weight at his core. He fell suddenly onto a knee. Something was remarkably off with this form already? The earth around him sunk down into the forest floor with him at the center. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to locate his error. His body was no more than an average human as were all the limitations he sealed away for his speed, strength, and chakra. A burning within his gut reminded him of the cause of what happened.

There within his center was a hardened form for all his power massed into a tight location. This body could not tolerate holding onto so much concentrated chakra without being rendered immovable. He hadn't thought of this as an outcome, believing that in any form he could handle his own power. The old adage about every jutsu possessing a weakness and every seal having a sacrifice came to mind. He had two options: release that power and assume his old form or remove that power. He wasn't going to undo his work thus far if he could help it, but he couldn't just go at his stomach with a kunai either.

He concentrated on the burning mass and formed a shape he was familiar with manipulating. It swirled in his stomach until it made a smooth sphere, then forced it through his throat. The process burned his throat along the way and forced his eyes to water, but when the object cleared he barely registered the fact that it had begun to etch a design onto his hand and forearm.

He looked down at the object in his hand. It was a sphere that fit easily into his palm, cool to the touch, and shone with an angry red coloring. The object was a physical manifestation of what he sealed away. Even though condensed, high-level chakra crackled underneath the surface. It felt much lighter outside his body.

"That hurt like hell."

He should be embarrassed about talking to himself while a number of shinobi were starting to surround him, but all he could feel was the relief that the process was over. Besides, if he didn't talk to himself, he would have no one to talk to at all. Once he was trapped within the first seal formed by Uzumaki Mito, he'd become completely isolated from anyone but his jinchuriki. Only Naruto ever attempted to speak with him beyond what was absolutely necessary.

The sky shifted back to its dark tones before revealing stars beyond the clouds. If he ignored the uneven, burn-scarred earth and panicked shinobi, the night was much like before his destructive release onto the village. He clutched the orb in his hand, hoping he could use this new development to convince them he was a seal master by trade. He had little time to prepare himself or adjust to this new human existence. If he ran now, he'd draw too much attention toward himself, something he couldn't afford.

Namikaze Minato approached him from the perimeter of his men cautiously. The blonde's eyes were hard and calculating as they scanned over his form. The man was definitely every ounce the village protector that Konoha remembered and threat Iwa feared. Because of his fierce skills as a shinobi combined with his will to protect the whole of his village, Namikaze became synonymous with the loyalty and will of fire. Most bijuu tended to look down on humans as a species but right now the Hokage was all that stood between him and freedom. All of Kurama's efforts hinged on this man's decision to seal away his existence into the hands of Shinigami.

"Who are you?"

Kurama would have sighed with relief if it wouldn't give him away. So far, the Yondaime thought him human, rather than an alternate form of the fox. Good. It was better to let the man think him a potential shinobi threat than a terrorizing bijuu. If he was locked away in Konoha's underground, then his time would prove more fruitful than facing a time loop again.

"I'm the one who has managed to lock away the power of the Kyuubi and prevent any further damage to this village." Kurama had spent centuries designing and rehearsing his story with the very man facing him. Now, hoping the Hokage would buy his story, he tried to appear calmer than he was as he settled to tell a partial truth. "My name is Uzumaki Kurama."

If the Hokage was shocked to hear his wife's maiden name, it didn't show. His eyes scanned over Kurama once more until it settled on the seal that marked his arm. "You sealed the beast within yourself? Turned yourself into a jinchuriki?" he asked.

Kurama pulled his arm up and reexamined the markings his chakra had made. The lines were not dark but the design was familiar to the archaic circle that he had just altered moments before, the altered symbol burned into the underside of his wrist. He shook his head in answer to both questions. "No, my body does not have the ability to withstand that much without destroying myself. I've just altered the seals that form the basis of existence set by Rikudo Sennin. The result is what you see here."

He held out the object within his hands and let the man draw his own conclusion. "Though it is safe at the moment, I would not trust this in anyone's hands until properly and completely sealed away."

Namikaze blinked in surprise at his honesty. Perhaps, he expected him to lie over the nature of such a powerful object or was it his willingness to hand it over? In truth, Kurama didn't want to hand over his power, but being apart from it for another century was better than being trapped within Shiki Fuujin or being under control of the Uchiha. This plan would also make it near impossible to catch both his consciousness and the portion placed away from himself. Chakra without consciousness could not be controlled by genjutsu and his consciousness within a human form was relatively powerless compared to his previous form. The masked one would first have to discover the truth of his identity then capture both he and Naruto before continuing any desperate plan for world control. By the time any of the Akatsuki attempted any plans, Kurama hoped he and his jinchuriki would be adept at blocking the genjutsu abilities of the Sharingan.

A smirk came across his face as he thought about the demise of those who would soon stand in his way. He had no choice but to hold back against this village, but Konoha's enemies would be his enemies. Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Pein would all soon be fair game.

Namikaze broke him out of his thoughts with another question, "What formula did you use? I have never heard of anyone making anything resembling what you have done."

Once again, Kurama answered truthfully. "The formula is not my work and technically is in place on all bijuu. I've only changed a fraction of the seal in place."

"So tell me, Uzumaki-san, what brings you to the aide of Konoha?" Namikaze asked.

He knew it wouldn't be easy getting in the good graces of the Hokage. The entire conversation threw off every timeline, so he would be fighting against mankind's senses and instincts of the 'wrongness' of his presence. He would need to appeal to the man's intelligence instead.

"Truthfully, I had no interest in the village before, save a few kin. But a handful of rumors caught my attention concerning this night. It seemed to prove true."

"What sort of rumors?" asked the Hokage.

Kurama let his bitterness show. "At first, nothing of much importance. An organization of nuke-nin or control of Kyuubi and eventually all bijuu. Others have attempted such before, but when I came upon the identity of the one in the mask, I could not risk inaction if he proved to be alive."

Although it would be detrimental if the Hokage began investigation of Konoha's enemies too early, but the hints would be useful when they surfaced over the years. The one in the mask wasn't likely even who the Hokage thought of, as Uchiha Madara's name carried more weight as a threat than the truth. Absolute truth, however correct, was sometimes less believable.

Namikaze took one last hard look before he finally nodded, as if he reached a decision. He clasped onto Kurama's shoulder and performed the Hiraishin. The scenery shifted from greenery to absolute black of another dimension and back again inside a large room. Kurama's eyes adjusted to artificial light and he noted there were no windows. The floor and walls seemed to be stone and carried a faint scent of must from either being underground or just disuse.

"Right now, we need to finish sealing the Kyuubi, but come tomorrow I will have more questions for you, Uzumaki-san. I will be checking into every part of your story. You don't want to be caught in a lie. With tonight's events, I won't give second chances." The Hokage met his gaze a few seconds before releasing it. "If you wish to leave you will wait until after my village is safe. If you wish to stay, then you will stay in the village until I know more about you than your mother. Pass muster and I will see to you becoming a certified shinobi within Konoha. Clear?"

Kurama nodded. "I wish to stay."

The Hokage began a set of hand-seals that released a ritual alter for the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. It was similar to what he had seen before, save the addition of a small carrier cloth. Kurama realized it was meant to carry a sealing item, like the kettle often used on Shukaku. The seals on the cloth were meant to hold a bijuu until transferred into a host so that the object would not corrupt a seal master during a ritual. Unfortunately, the precaution was much too late for Uzumaki Kurama to be unaffected according to that superstitious belief.

Namikaze checked the preparations before turning back toward him, "After I've finished, you're welcome to get some rest but considering what happened tonight, I would recommend going to the hospital. Many who come in contact with that chakra have found their chakra coils damaged if not destroyed, so I will perform the next step of the sealing." When Kurama made no response he made use of his Hiraishin once again, likely to go to get Kushina and Naruto.

Kurama listened to the silence of the room that followed. When he was sure the watchful Hokage was gone, he moved toward the carrier cloth. He set the object, his power, onto the cloths' seal and felt no lingering effects or attachment work against him. He stepped away and sank down to the floor. He was free, safe from being sealed and ready to sleep. The first part of his mission would soon be complete and without any mishap.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Many thanks to TigrezzTail and jamin1227 for your reviews. They are very appreciated and give me reason to squash my procrastinations and write the next chapter, even if that means I have to go after my muse with a sledgehammer.

My next chapter I'm considering using a different POV but I'm not 100% sure on that decision, yet. There is little description of Kurama's human appearance so far, because it's not that important at the moment. But if you're curious, yes, Kurama's design concept will be based off the gentleman I used in the story picture. Cookies if you know who he is and the anime/manga he is from. Anyone curious about what Kurama changed in his seal design?

Thank You for reading. Please review because it's not nice to hit and run.

**Glossary:**

**Chomei (Nanabi)- **seven-tailed rhinoceros bettle

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Fuuin Shiki)– Eight Divinations Seal Style**- a Fuuinjutsu(seal technique) used in conjunction with Shiki Fuujin to seal Kurama , the jutsu attached Kurama's soul onto Naruto's life force, which allows the two jutsu to leak chakra into Naruto's own chakra

** Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) - **is a technique created by Minato Namikaze which allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location.

**Rikodu Sennin- **Sage of Six Paths

**Shiki - **has multiple meanings depending on where/how it is used: command, direction; equation, formula, ceremony; morale (of troups, team, etc.); four seasons; time of death

**Shiki Fuujin** – corpse spirit sealing- a Fuuinjutsu (seal technique) that calls Shinigami with the proper hand seals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for removing the soul from his intended target

** Shukaku (Ichibi) - **one-tailed raccoon-dog (tanuki)

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story. All constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Fuuin

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story. All constructive criticism is appreciated, as it is not nice to hit and run.

Chapter 2 : Fuuin

* * *

There was little time before Namikaze returned with his son held in one arm while supporting his wife in the other. Kurama winced at a sour scent of blood and chakra burns. The pair ignored him as they argued over what to do with his chakra. The argument was much the same as all past experiences. The sight would be amusing if the scent of Kushina's death wasn't weighing down his mood.

She was worse than he ever remembered, terribly thin for her height and build and unlike the glowing healthy pregnancy she held hours before. The extraction had robbed her of her body's resources. The same attachments forged in her seal that allowed her chakra coils to pull his form along with her in death were now what worked against her. When released, he ripped out those connections in his leave. She was still breathing only because her body carried genetics of the Uzumaki. However, she was still vulnerable to a variety of slow deaths.

If in a medical center, a clever medic would use a variety of tests and machinery to determine the nature of the problem and save her life. But here, in this room, there was only his memory and instincts, and he disliked what that told him. In only a handful of times, Kushina survived his extraction but it was rare. It required she use none of her chakra and getting to a medic immediately, preferably Tsunade.

He considered his options. He could get her out of here and allow a medic to stabilize and treat her. If he were smart that would be what he'd do, rather than risk exposing his true self. Her chance at surviving would increase with that alone. He would have done what many would consider rational and all that was necessary. Apparently, he was an idiot and far too attached to make rational decisions. He opened the seal on his hand and began to filter a small amount of chakra into his hand without alerting the two before him.

His eyes traced over the lines as they darkened. He needed his own power to save her life. Bijuu chakra couldn't be controlled easily by anyone. If he used it, he might destroy pathways in the arm of this false body or Kushina could discover the truth during the process. His idea had a high risk, but he'd already made his decision. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of the others and hoped they wouldn't see through the lies he would need to tell.

"Kushina-san, you were the previous jinchuriki correct?" Kami knew that was an idiotic question, but he couldn't let on that he knew too much of the situation.

She nodded and immediately tensed. Minato supported her as she doubled over and bloody cough racked her body.

When her spasm passed, he said, "I may have a method to save you, but it's not without risks."

She struggled to level her stare with his. Her eyes, so much like her son's, caught Kurama's as she tried to talk."I can…see my son grow up?"

He nodded, "Your chakra system has been severely damaged by your seal's attachment to the Kyuubi. I may not be a medic but I know one technique that can restore your pathways."

"What are the risks?"

"It will be painful, as much like the extraction, and any chakra manipulation may be lost for several years." Rather than focus on the negative, he drew their attention to the orb. " When I created that seal, some of chakra was embedded into my arm. You are much more adapted in receiving this chakra and it will help in restoring your stolen pathways if I use Konkikokan Fuuin as a guide."

"Wait. If your own chakra pathways are attached to that chakra, won't you suffer from the same damage?" Her eyes held worry. While a novelty in experience with this host, he doubted she'd regard him the same way after she figured out the truth.

He agreed. "Possibly, but there is a high chance that would happen after the majority is sealed anyway."

"You shouldn't have to put yourself at risk for my sake." There was another argument in this scenario he recognized. She did not wish to see her own precious people suffer for her sake. A good quality to have but unjustly placed. She had only known him for a few moments. Perhaps, Namikaze had told her he was a relation? It didn't matter though; he was still a fox in a sheep's clothing.

He looked past her where Namikaze held the infant form of Naruto. He was very unaware of this situation that could lose his family. His self-reliance counted as one of the boy's most defining aspects and could change the nature in which the boy grew up, his personality, and his friends. However, Kurama had plenty of experiences where this child saved the world. After his many attempts where he tried to corrupt the boy, if this was the aspect that changed him Kurama would be beyond pissed. "Your life as that boy's mother is far more valuable than my arm, Kushina"

Tension drained from her eyes and her eyes flooded with tears. "Thank you."

Namikaze glanced up from his wife. "What do you need?"

"Not much. I'll need a kunai and a medium to hold the chakra and use as a replacement for the main pathways of the chakra network." When Namikaze tossed one of his kunai, Kurama sliced the pad of his thumb and began to scrawl the necessary design onto a section of the floor.

"By pathways, you mean the strings and connectors found in the body?" Namikaze asked over his shoulder, likely inspecting every mark he made.

"Yes," he continued paying no mind to the Hokage.

"Would hair work?" Kushina asked.

He paused. What he ideally needed was a synthetic medium replacement, but that would not be available until Hurano Sakura developed it in her late thirties. He considered Kushina's option. The proteins that produced the bright color also served to build up usable chakra in a pinch. "I believe so; it's not ideal but will do."

Kushina made her way toward him and removed the weapon from his hand, gathered her hair at the base of her neck, and sliced away the longest length that she could. This left her hair in a rough mess, but the woman didn't seem to care.

After finishing with the seal, he took the hair from her hand. "I'm going to activate this and start transferring the chakra into the hair. The moment you step inside the design, it will begin to fuse with your damaged system. Shut down any use of chakra or your body may reject the new material. We will have you in the hospital shortly after to help you cope with any pain or injuries."

"Any chance the use of its chakra will cause the previous seal to break?" Namikaze's gaze was now on the orb.

There was no chance for his power to break through unless he wanted to release it. A normal seal master wouldn't be capable of that though, so he told Namikaze what he wanted to hear. "There is, but if you seal that before I start and hold the seal closed then the interference will be minimal. I should be left with enough afterwards."

His answer seemed to satisfy Namikaze and turned and placed Naruto on the altar, then summoned the frog, Gerotora, needed to transfer and hold the seal's key. With that sealing going smoothly, Kurama turned his attention to his own work. He placed the length of hair inside the array and waited for his cue.

A flash of energy from behind him signaled the start of Hakke no Fuuin Shiki and Kurama began his own series of hand signs and activated Konkikokan. His arm burned in protest. This seal was not as flashy or powerful as the other two used during this night. It was only taking the energy he offered and creating a reflection of those surrounding him. When Kushina walked through her own image, the two would absorb the medium and chakra, and become whole or at least more than her present state.

He looked into the seal and it revealed his own true reflection's whole, but it wasn't what Kushina could see. On this side, she would only see herself reflected. When she crossed however, he may have to deal with the fallout of this jutsu…or perhaps he could figure out a suitable lie. Either way, he'd deal with it after she was safe.

* * *

Kushina watched the Kyuubi being sealed into her son. She didn't want this fate for him. The lifestyle and treatment of jinchuriki was not kind or easy, and she knew that firsthand. Minato had pointed out that Jiraiya's prophecy spoke about a savior who would the world. Kushina hated fatalism and the idea that life and destiny was written by some god with little regard to who she was and what she wanted. No. She forged her own path and lived by her own will. Her son was not meant to be anyone but who he was, not part of some mystical prophecy. She was going to make sure he grew up understanding that.

She looked over at the young man that who had come to their aide. Minato had told her briefly about what he had done during the night's events. It was incredible in her opinion. He couldn't be more than a teenager by his size but was willing to risk so much. He didn't even know her.

His red hair was the common marker of her family and his ability in seals was beyond her own understanding. His claim to be from her family could be legitimate. Her only doubts were in why he chose until now to reveal himself.

She took in what she could from his behavior. He seemed beyond his years and didn't flinch at her condition. His words were far too direct and informal to be considered polite. He had likely been alone since an early age. All of the signs pointed to him being a war orphan. The unclaimed and lost children were still filtering out from the shadows of war, it seemed.

Kushina spent years searching for survivors of her first home and the numbers were few. Those she contacted enjoyed hearing others like them still lived, but never seemed interested in reforming under Konoha. A fear grew into the survivors of Uzushio, that if they gathered in too great of numbers disaster would follow. No one was ever outright to admit such things, but over several tries Kushina learned to recognize that her presence was unwelcomed. Did this boy face that same resistance and fear from his own kin?

After Kurama finished his work, he turned and met her gaze. His eyes were unusual and nearly the same as his hair and framed by a thick eyelashes. Somehow predatory despite his effeminate features. She couldn't help but recall stories of what often happened to a pretty boy who lived in the streets. A shiver ran down her back.

"Are you ready?" he called over his shoulder.

Kushina took a breath and cleared her mind. It would do her little good to over-imagine the boy's life. She was being too emotional from hormones of being a new mother. That must be it. She gave a glance to her husband and son. Both were alive and healthy and she would soon be with them. Everything else could be figured out later.

She stood and made her way to the edge of the seal. Kushina's abdomen cramped as she moved but that was nothing new. She had the same pains for hours now. Between the waves of pain she convinced herself that it was nothing to be worried about. She stared at the faint reflection of herself, translucent as if she were watching her own ghost. She steeled herself against that creepy thought. She was going to live, 'ttebane.

When she stepped into her own reflection, Kushina was almost thrown off by the contrast. There wasn't any pain like the boy had said. Instead, she was literally nowhere. Looking ahead and to her sides she didn't see anything at all, just more and more white. Then above her she caught sight of something familiar, a small planet-like mass with stakes and chains embedded into its surface.

Her eyes widened when she figured out where she was. She was in her own seal, empty of its purpose. There was a foreign quiet she never associated with it. What a lonely place.

She wondered if she had passed out from the pain or if this was just where the damage started? Should she be the one to fix her damage? There was nothing to tell her the answer. The area that held Kyuubi held no clues. She turned using the planet-thing as a reference point. She stared into all ends of the horizon. In the distance, she caught sight of a bit of red. With nothing else to go on, she headed in that direction.

A few minutes passed before another wave of pain began. The intensity was definitely worse than before. Rather than give in and lie down in the nothing found here, she staggered forward. He told her she would be in pain, so that must mean she was going in the right direction, right?

She was concentrating so much on her walking that she was startled when she reached the object. A tori gate? The thing was massive and easily thirty times her height. She let out a whistle as she followed its lines until her eyes rested at its base. Nothing seemed wrong with the object aside from not being meant to exist there. As she waited for… something to happen here, she leaned against the closest post. What was she meant to do here? When she considered turning back to her starting point, a male voice seemed to echo through the gate. She scrambled to stand straight and face whoever this thing held. She was completely caught off guard, when something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her through to the other side of the gate.

Grasping onto what captured her and only caught several handfuls of bright red fur. Impossible. She turned and met the sharp eye of the Kyuubi. The beast was much smaller, no larger than a horse, but that detail seemed minor. His head was still twice the size of her own and able to use any number of his natural defenses against her. Hell, he had grabbed her using only his tail.

Her heart nearly exploded in panic, as a paw touched the small of her back. Before she could react, a searing pain reached through her and began to take hold of every fiber of her body. She wanted to cry or scream but her body was in a deadlock. Her skin burned like it was on fire before moving on to every muscle and bone.

She slowly took note that the Kyuubi's body was diminishing and wavering as if not made of anything solid. Chakra seeped away from several points like smoke until it formed thin red lines. She closed her eyes at the sight and tried to think. The smaller version of the fox had to be the chakra being used to heal her. The red lines were her hair then? That made sense. Damn, did it have to scare her like that?

She ground her teeth as the chakra seeped into her skull. The process could have been minute or hours. She couldn't tell through the pain. Even when the fox form became nothing more than a hand, a heat still continued to reach her every nerve.

"…shina!"

She heard the man's voice again. Opening her eyes a crack, she noticed blood on the floor. Was it hers?

"Ku…"

No not hers, it was someone else's then. She pulled the memory of why she was in so much pain. Right, this was due to the seal she had stepped in.

Someone else's voice was calling to her, "Can you hear me? Kushina!"

A hand touched her face and she jolted at the sensation. Her eyes met with blue: Minato. She managed just a small smile, before a squirming form he held to his chest stole her attention. Another pair of bright blue eyes blinked at her, content to suck on his fist. The relief to see the both of them was overwhelming. Her eyes rolled back and let gravity pull her down; not thinking much on the fact the arm, which had caught her, was the same held against her back.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Konkikokan Fuuin is completely made up and for a lack of a better jutsu I came up with this idea to 'revive' Kushina. If anyone has a better suited name I would love to hear it otherwise I keep it as is. I gave a small hint to where Kurama got the jutsu from. Why it was created will come later.

A little bit about those who have red hair, it occurs because of a recessive gene that causes a buildup of the pigment pheomelanin(red) and low levels of the dark pigment eumelanin (found in blondes and brunettes). The genetic design is produced as an adaptation for low light (easier production of Vitamin D) and colder environments. The proteins have been found to cause a higher pain tolerance in noxious stimuli (an actually physically damaging event) but the disadvantage in thermal tolerance (heat, UV rays).

In the Narutoverse, I've taken the idea that perhaps the buildup of pheomelanin may serve a purpose in chakra production and storage and results in a greater capacity not found or obtainable except in having that specific gene. My best example is how Nagato's hair changes color when he loses/absorbs chakra. I like to have a bit of science behind my ideas/theories. Can you imagine Uzushio being close in environment to the British Isles? However, red hair has historical grounds several other regions with similar conditions.

**Glossary:**

**Dattebane ('Ttebane)- **similar in meaning to Naruto's use of the word dattebayo, it is translated as "Believe it" in the dubbed version of the show but is actually closer to saying 'you know' or 'y'know.' Kushina generally only says this when excited.

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Fuuin Shiki)– Eight Divinations Seal Style**- a Fuuinjutsu(seal technique) used in conjunction with Shiki Fuujin to seal Kurama , the jutsu attached Kurama's soul onto Naruto's life force, which allows the two jutsu to leak chakra into Naruto's own chakra

**Konkikokan Fuuin – Energy Mirror Seal **– a fuuinjutsu used to reveal chakra pathways, abilities, and exposes false images. Original use was for sensory and detection purposes. Kurama uses the technique as a guide to repair and/or replace damaged, over-taxed chakra pathways.

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story. All constructive criticism is appreciated, as it is not nice to hit and run.


	4. Family

I own nothing except perhaps original characters and some of the plot twists I incorporate into the story.

All constructive criticism is appreciated so please leave a review of your thoughts, as it is not nice to hit and run.

Chapter 3: Family

* * *

As the morning sun filtered through the window blinds, Kurama collapsed into a stiff hospital chair. The seal had done its job to repair Kushina's chakra pathways, although it hadn't repaired everything. Not only was her system incomplete but her body was suffering from severe blood loss. It was a dicey move to have a new mother moved around after giving birth. Despite her genetics and former status as a jinchuriki, she was still human.

All of which meant that the new chakra system he introduced had a high chance of being rejected, especially in her weakened condition. After being introduced, it triggered several violent seizures. The hospital medics worked their own jutsu to stop the blood loss. When the excitement finally passed, her spasms stopped, her color gradually improved, and finally allowed her to get some rest.

Kurama rested his head against the wall and pushed his hair out of his eyes. The night had left him restless and uneasy. He couldn't help the woman much after arriving to the hospital building, beyond standing on the sidelines in-case his work on her chakra system began to unravel. He also had yet to come up with a believable lie for what Kushina had seen within the seal. Don't mind me; I'm just the alternate form of your average chakra monster that saved your village...well, stopped attacking, really, because I wanted to save my own hide. Right. There was not much he could say. He was a creature of action with nothing to do. Diaper duty did not count.

Kurama covered his eyes with an arm and tried to get comfortable in the hard chair. He wasn't sure what hurt more, his arm or his head. Not that it mattered, it would either work out so that those things would be fixed or he'd soon begin the same story over again. At the moment, he was too exhausted to care. He closed his eyes and the relief lasted for a minute before Namikaze walked into the room.

"How are they?" At least the man kept his voice to a whisper.

Karama sat up and stretched. "Better. The medics suggested she rest until she's ready to eat."

"And yourself?"

Why did he care? The two of them had gone separate directions once Kushina was settled into a room. As Hokage, Namikaze had an obligation to the security of his village first. Still he couldn't deny that the man had not wanted to leave his wife and child in the trust of the hospital staff and one stranger. Namikaze was definitely worn down from excitement and worry, if the bags under his eyes and disheveled clothing were any clue. To bring order to several hundred panicked shinobi knowing your own family was in danger wasn't an easy feat. Especially when Kushina's life had been touch and go there for a while.

Kurama studied the woman's pale face. "She should have something light and bland, but not get up out of bed without assistance. They'll hold her for a few days for observation."

Namikaze nodded and handed him a warm styrofoam cup, "I'll order something for the both of you. I've already collected her bag of baby supplies she packed."

Kurama hid his smile by taking a sip of his bitter drink. The over-large bag with a row of green ducks on its cover stashed under the man's arm was an odd scene. Its contents probably held nothing that the hospital hadn't already supplied. The newly made parents could face a bijuu on a rampage but evidently a baby without diapers was more than they could handle.

Namikaze set the bag against the wall before taking a seat in a vacant chair, "I've also got some forms for you to fill out."

He pushed the papers onto the arm of Kurama's chair and tossed a pen beside it.

Kurama pulled the cap off the pen and thumbed through several pages of questions, "I thought you would be asking me personally what you wanted answered, not filling out a survey?"

Namikaze leaned back in his own chair, "Oh, I have plenty of questions, but the basics I find are better to have in writing, less misunderstanding that way, Uzumaki-san."

How did that man manage to smile so cheerfully and evoke a sense of dread at the same time? He set down his cup and starting writing furiously to avoid the strangely nice but threatening smile.

"So, Uzumaki-san, you're from Kusa?"

The man was referring to an answer that had just written. Reviewing each answer as the form was being done was beyond rude. Obviously, the Hokage had no time and no patience to dance around etiquette. They both knew an unknown entering the village after a crisis was a gamble. The Hokage would not want to deal with any rogue ninja.

"I haven't lived there since the raids and invasion of Iwa, but it's the last place I could say was home." Kurama was listing himself under a family he knew that Kushina had in her memories. His 'parents' had long become casualties during the third war. The son of the couple would be of the right age for his purpose and all paperwork about them was lost in fires, raids, and scattered occupation of other countries.

"You lost your parents. Why didn't you join Kusa's forces afterward?"

"Finding a place to belong as an orphan isn't as easy as many may think. More so when others believe misfortune is self-imposed and the roots of your family don't originate there."

Namikaze had been sitting relaxed then leaned forward, a shinobi searching for signs of trouble. "Where did you learn seals from then? It's not an easy ability to pursue."

"Various people and places at first, the majority of it I found and self-taught in the old libraries of former Uzushiogakure." A safe explanation considering said libraries had several layers of seals and protections that could only be accessed by the bloodline of the island. Reference and knowledge for his work was near impossible and could not be removed from its location. For Uzumaki eyes only, as it were.

Namikaze steepled his fingers and analyzed not only his words but also his gestures for any sign of a lie.

Technically, there was no lie. Kurama had been into Uzushiogakure many times. Mito visited kin while the great city still stood. Kushina went to bury her father's remains after Kiri was driven off its shores. Naruto made the pilgrimage several times when he discovered his heritage. The fact that he was being carried there was trivial. Kurama signed his name with a flourish, set the pen down and pushed the paperwork back toward the Hokage.

Namikaze scanned through the papers, "You seem to have mastered an understanding in very ancient seals. There are men who die not understanding more than a fraction written on the subject. "

"I cannot account for others but the seals read more like a language to me, rather than the random patterns or mathematic calculations others claim to see." He lean back against the chair and hoped the interrogation would end soon.

"The seal used on Kushina. How did you discover with its use for that purpose?"

Ah, the use of Konkikokan Fuuin, a sensory and detection seal, as method of healing. "You could say I've seen some poor moron damage his chakra network using an unknown jutsu with unknown effects on an enemy. Medical jutsu doesn't have the ability to fix such effects, nor was there anyone with a high enough medical skills available to fix it if it were possible. So, this was devised as a solution."

"And what of the person you last used it on?"

Now, said person was only an infant. "It worked," he answered,"You can say he's not around anymore for other reasons though."

Namikaze seemed to relax, if only slightly, "I have to say you are quite talented and did a heck of a job, kid. We would be at a greater loss if you hadn't shown."

A soft voice joined their conversation, "Don't I know it. Both of us owe you more than we can ever repay."

The whisper brought both men jump to full attention. Kurama stood up and watched Namikaze's posture change completely when approaching his wife.

"How are you feeling?" Namikaze sat at her bed-side.

Her smile was shaky but her eyes held a warm expression, "I've felt better, but I won't complain much."

He fixed the few stray stands of hair behind her ear. "Do you need anything for pain?"

She shook her head. "I'm just grateful everything turned out well."

Kurama shifted uncomfortably at the intimate scene. Thankfully, Naruto had a method to break up the mood. He stirred in his the carrier cart provided by the hospital maternity ward.

Kushina tried to sit up to get a view of her son."Is he alright?"

Kurama gave a quick nod before moving to collect the fussing child, "He's fine. The nurses have already done several of their basic tests and brought in some pre-made formula. He's taken a full bottle without much complaint." He handed the bundle over into his mother's arms.

Kushina smiled warmly as she unwrapped the boy. The scene was touching considering the number of times the family moment never happened.

"I'll leave you some privacy." Kurama said, as he picked up his drink on his way out the door. He needed a breather and to distanced himself from the happy family. Out in the hallway he leaned against the wall, he was glad Kushina hadn't reacted badly after noticing him in the room. Hopefully, it would remain that way but he wasn't going to rely on that forever.

Kurama downed the rest of his drink. He would need to eat something with more substance soon, but he would be waiting until the order came up to the room.

"Uzumaki-san," Namikaze's head appeared out from the doorway, "Before you leave, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Namikaze leaned against the doorframe. "Have you been seen by a medic?"

He shook his head. "There have been more pressing matters at the time."

"I thought so, you should do that before any lasting damage takes effect. Kakashi will assist you in getting the help you need."

On cue, the silver-haired ninja appeared leaning against the wall with a short wave. The Hokage using his own student to 'assist' him carried a message, what he was being told wasn't a suggestion and also that he was going to be watched. He probably had already been watched the entire night.

Kurama dipped his head in understanding and Namikaze retreated back into the room. A short time later, he was guided into an exam room. He was handed a set of white shirt and pants by a nurse. He couldn't shake the closed in feeling of the room. As a nurse moved to close a divider curtain, he quickly shoved the items on and released the henge of his false clothing.

The nurse didn't take long to bolt out the door with a heavy blush after that. A chuckle came from where Kakashi held open the door, clearly enjoying the scene little too much.

Kurama figured there was something perverted in what he had done, though at least the teenager wasn't reading porn novels, yet. He slid open the room window and let out a breath, grateful for the fresh air and sat on the end of the bed available. It had never been easy to interact with so many people. Once Kurama was checked over by a medic, he needed to work on his people skills.

* * *

Authors Note:

Again many, many thanks to those of you who take the time to review. I love hearing what you have to say about the chapters. This chapter doesn't have a Japanese word for a title. Does anyone even pay attention to such things? I'm considering just returning the story to basic chapter numbers. Not much to create a glossary on, unless you would like me to list the countries I named.

There are times I think the scenes only makes sense in my head but not so well on paper/computer screen. I realize my style of writing is much slower paced and includes much more set up than the norm here on this site. The only method I could speed the process would be to combine and create longer chapters, but that would take much longer to write and edit.

The ending of this chapter seems a bit rushed to me, but for the life of me I cannot see how to add anything of more value to the scene. The nurse is unimportant and Kakashi is a bit too cautious to be joking around just yet.

Anyway, I thank you for reading! Glad so many people enjoy this enough to follow and favorite it. I'd love to hear from all of you, any constructive criticism you may have.


End file.
